


Destiel One Shots

by devotedtodestiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodestiel/pseuds/devotedtodestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill. It's a place I dump my one shots so I don't explode from DeanCas feelings. </p>
<p>Fluff and smut.<br/>I'll try to post regularly <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first oneshot. If you want, follow me on Tumblr!  
> @ / radiantdestiel  
> Enjoy my lovelies!!

"It's okay", Dean whispered, and Cas curled further into him, hands gripping the back of Dean's sweater tightly, so tightly Dean could feel his fingertips, slightly cold against his back.  
"It's okay, I've got you. I've always got you."

Dean hoped that Cas understood that in these words, there was an unspoken 'sorry', a silent 'I'm so sorry for letting you down' and 'I'm so happy I'm alive because I get to see your face and your eyes and god I want to save this moment forever.' 

"I thought you were dead, Dean. I thought you had left again. I didn't think I could feel such sadness, as an angel I'm not prone to emotion. But I couldn't bare it without you. Don't leave us again. Don't leave me again."  
Dean just let Castiel bury his head in the crook of his neck. He stroked through the angel's hair, massaging at the scalp, and this seemed to relax Cas a bit. He ran his fingers down Cas' arm and entwined his fingers with his angel's. Cas grasped back firmly.

"Next time, we bring Sam. Even if we think it's an easy hunt. That way things won't get out of hand."  
Dean just nods, eyes darting to Castiel's lips. He runs a finger along his cheekbone, along his jaw, down so his hands are resting on his back, warm and comforting. He brings Cas even closer, and guides his face upwards, kissing him softly. Castiel responds happily, humming his approval, murmuring I-love-you's in between the movement of their lips. Dean parts his lips and allows Castiel to enter, everything soft and perfect. 

"Don't leave again. I'll let those monsters know you are mine."  
"Y'don't think that maybe the handprint gives them the message? Or the engraving on my ribs?" , Dean smirks. He loved being marked, Castiel knew that too. He may be socially unaware, but he was not stupid. Hell, he held the world's knowledge, since his creation along with his siblings.

"No, that's not enough", Cas says in a hushed voice.  
"You're mine.", Cas said, in a way that somehow managed to sound possessive and in awe.  
He cups Dean's face, tenderly, carefully, kissing him once on the lips, before moving to his neck. He starts to suck on the sweet spot, and the noises Dean was making told him he had the right place. Dean let out little moans as Castiel worked on the bruise. Once satisfied with his work, Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, and then to the shitty motel bed across the room, and smiled knowingly.  
"Want me to mark you up a bit more, Dean?"  
"Hell yeah, babe."  
\--------------------------------------------  
They had eachother, Sam was safe in the bunker, and everything was okay.  
They could deal with what was ahead, together. 

Everything was okay.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Similar to one on my other account. Enjoy! <3

He always falls asleep in the car.

Cas is laying there, mouth slightly open, snoring lightly in the backseat, and Dean looks at him in the rear view mirror fondly.

"Dean, toilets. We should stop.", Sam says, yawning.

"Okay, yeah", Dean says, pulling into the road, "Cas, wake up."

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel walked to the toilets, Sam stayed in the car, he didn't need to go. 

"You more awake now? Sorry for waking you up, I just don't want piss on the back seat of my Baby. You have a weird aversion to pissing in bushes, man." 

"I will not urinate on my fathers creation. Nature is a beautiful thing."

Dean just rolls his eyes, and takes Castiel's hand and kisses him on the cheek. It's quite dark, but Dean can imagine Cas is blushing and smiling.

It was pretty hard to ignore the fact that being on the road for a few days so far meant that both men had a lack of ways to 'relieve themselves'. 

In other words, Cas was horny, Dean was almost constantly horny- it was a win win situation. Dean takes Cas around the back of the building, near a few jolly looking trees and some unused picnic tables.

There was no denying, they came for something else.

"I think I'll die if -" but Cas has beat Dean to it, unzipping their jeans, and rolling them down. "Jesus Cas, it's so damn sexy when you take control. "

"Mmm" is all Cas manages, as he kisses Dean in the dark, under that beautiful sky, in this beautiful world, in this beautiful universe. But none of that mattered. Because there was beautiful Dean, and even in the dark his eyes shone brighter than any star. And they took Cas's breath away.  
Aware of the lack of time, Cas feels Dean's neck and places kisses down it, soft and tender and fucking wonderful. 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas until they are touching, and then Cas is kissing him and tasting him and breathing in his Dean, and he loves him. He needs him. And right now, he needs to do this for Dean, because God knows how many times Dean had done this for Cas, and the pleasure was unbelievable. Even rushed in the dark, with tangles of clothing and tangles of feelings.

Cas works Dean's hard cock, and his breath hitches and he ruts up against his hand, moaning and choking on unspoken words. But the lack of words explained enough. It was too damn good. And too damn slow.  
So Cas sped up and "Shit Cas baby. Feels too g-good. Didn't know you had it in you tonight, you were sleepin' like five minutes ago. " and Cas is just nodding vigorously and is saying yes, yes he has always dreamt of this, he was dreaming of this in the back of the car, he dreams of Dean because there is nothing better in the world to dream about.

And he is feeling the throb of Dean's dick, and the slick head, sticky and wonderful. Salty, and then his mouth is around Dean and it is breathtaking, it is that kind of perfect that you didn't know existed, and then it did, and suddenly it was the most important thing.

 

His plump red lips curl around the cock and the taste is Dean and Dean is moaning and fucking Cas's mouth and Cas is bobbing up and down, tenderly, perfectly- fuck. He can feel each vein, and he massages Dean's balls and licks his slit and he draws it out and suddenly, he is hollowing his cheeks and sucking and Dean is falling apart.  
And he is falling for this broken angel, now human.

And Cas is holding Dean and Dean is sobbing and then he releases, and Cas feels the sticky white strings slide down his throat and he swallows greedily. And then Cas feels accomplished, but before he can start walking back to the car, Dean is pulling Cas closer and he is jerking him off, so hard and fast and brilliant. That calloused hand working hard and great and then Cas is coming and they are laughing.

And they are kissing.  
"Wow."

Best toilet trip ever.


End file.
